Here Have a Drink!
by Soarski
Summary: The last person they would have expected to get his hands on some alcohol brings some to a couple of the 104th Graduates that joined the Survey Corps. The side that Eren kept bottled up for so long gets out. Silliness ensues. Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine. Eremika also includes Hanji x Levi.
1. WHAT THE FUCK EREN

**I wanted to try doing** **some drunk fanfics. Setting: Before the 57th Expedition.**

* * *

Eren was down walking down a hallway, angry. This was the first time he felt this much anger towards Levi. He had so much respect for the man but this time he had gone too far. He had been ordering around the 104th Graduates too hard. He even gave Mikasa _too much _of a load, to the extent that she couldn't hide her difficulty. He _loved_ Mikasa and not in a familial way. He needed a way to release all this stress in one night.

_**Snap!**_

He suddenly found out that his foot had pierced right through the floorboard. He didn't notice the pain, his attention was focused on something else. His attention was fixed on the storeroom under the floorboards, specifically the bottles that were in it. _Thank God for sneaking out of the basement. _He thought.

* * *

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Connie was the first one to the door. He noticed Eren on the other side, holding the _last_ thing he would expect in his hands.

"Holy Shit Eren!"

"C'mon help me out." The Mischievous boy smirked, a side of Eren that had been bottled up for so long.

"Who is it, Connie?" Armin approached the door.

"HOLY SHIT EREN!" The blonde exclaimed louder than Connie ever could.

"Guys" Connie opened the door wider to reveal Eren. "Check out what Eren brought with him."

"God!" Reiner screamed.

"Jaeger!?" Jean was completely shocked. "Of all people! YOU!"

Bertholdt didn't reply, his extreme sweating talked enough for him.

"That's right." Eren smirked as Armin noticed one of the bottles was already empty. "I know where there's more. Reiner, Bertholdt you're both coming with me."

* * *

Moments later, they were all seated in one circle, they all had cups in front of them. In the middle of their circle were two, opened bottles. A crate of unopened bottles was in a corner. Eren's back was facing the door that he forgot to close.

"E-Eren" Connie spoke, nervously. "Are you alright?"

"course." Eren replied. While sipping on his drink. "I've always had it in me. I just kept it bottled up. Ya know?"

"Well I'll be damned if I listen to you guys interrogating Jaeger instead of grabbing a drink!" Jean declared, before he drained his cup.

"That's the spirit Horseface!" Eren added.

"Jean! This is the cheap booze our uncle always drank! Chug it down slowly!" Armin warned, too late.

"Whaddaya talking bout Armin? This s-shit probably wouldn't get-" Jean erupted before he was interrupted, rudely.

"Jeez Armin! Calm down and have a drink." Eren interrupted. "Don't think I didn't notice the way you keep looking at the booze Hannes keeps chugging down."

"I was curious!" Armin screamed!

"You were drooling!" Eren replied and everyone laughed.

"I-I guess one cup won't hurt." Armin said, before draining his own cup, faster than Jean. He fell silent afterwards.

"Well then." Reiner got everyone's attention. "To Gods and Goddesses of the 104th."

Not everyone understood what Reiner meant but they all drained their cups.

"To rushing to our deaths and taking down as many of those cocksuckers as we can!" Armin added.

Everyone drained another set of cups.

"To Mikasa!" Eren suddenly got everyone's attention. He needed to get this out. He might be dead soon. "The Girl I've loved since I was a wee little kid!"

Eren was the only one who moved to drain a cup.

"To forgetting to close the door!" Connie cheered before Eren could even drain half of his cup. Everyone else began to drain their cups.

"What the-" Eren spoke before being signaled by Armin to turn around.

In the doorway stood a girl, a handful of other girls were standing behind her. The girls was trying to hide the redness of her face with a scarf. She was the last person Eren wanted to hear him.

It was Mikasa.


	2. You look like

Eren's thought process was screwed up as he saw Mikasa standing in the doorway, cheeks red after hearing his not so well planned confession.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. What now!? _Eren thought. He stared at Armin, who shrugged. He looked at Reiner, who was staring at Krista. He even looked at Connie, who gave him a thumbs up. _I'm on my own._

Mikasa slowly walked in from the doorway. Her thought process was probably more screwed up than Eren's .

_What do I do? He confessed! Did he mean it? Of course he did. Crap. I was hoping to do some disciplining but now all my confidence is drained. _She thought as she saw the alcohol in the corner. _That's it!_

Mikasa began walking to the bottles in the corner. In a way that only Armin or Eren could notice that she was about to fall over any time. She grabbed two bottles before making her way to Eren. She sat down next to him. She grabbed Eren's cup and filled it to the brim.

_Is she gonna have a drink? _Eren thought.

Mikasa suddenly gave him the cup. "M-mom used to do this for dad." Eren immediately took the cup, cheeks going red. Before he drank, he watched in horror as Mikasa drained two bottles in front of him. She then proceeded to raise an empty bottle into the air. "YEAH".

"I love you too" She suddenly whispered into Eren's ear. The moment the words registered into his ears, Eren drained his cup faster than Jean or Armin ever could.

"You guys are rude!" Ymir suddenly burst, reviving the atmosphere that went quiet.

"Ymir why'd you have to go and ruin the show?" Connie replied.

"You're one to talk!" Ymir shot him smile. "Grabbing some booze and not inviting any of the girls!"

"Too bad-" Armin shot up and gave Ymir a grin of his own. "-it was Eren that got the booze."

"J-Jaeger!?" Ymir was visibly surprised.

"Woah!" Sasha was impressed.

"Eren!" Krista's was sort of angry. "Of all people. You!?"

"Nice job Eren." Mikasa was clinging to Eren's arm, drunk.

"Stop yapping and grab a bottle." Eren pointed to the pile of bottles in a corner, from which the girl who was currently restricting his arm's blood flow, got her drinks.

Again, everyone except Mikasa, felt surprised by Eren's behavior. Ymir grabbed a few bottles and tossed one to Krista, who nearly dropped it. Armin was completely drunk by the time the other girls got to their spots.

"Y-you know guys.." Armin motioned to Bertholdt and Reiner "You two look a lot like..."

"Like who?" Reiner was amused.

"The Armored Titan and Colossal Titan..." Armin suddenly passed out onto Reiner's lap.

"D-damn Armin you're really drunk!" Reiner was nervous. He and Bertholdt both decided to grab a drink.

"H-hey Eren you know who you look like?" Mikasa looked like she had something planned.

"Who Mikasa?" Eren humored her.

"My Husband" Mikasa pressed her lips to Eren's. In a few minutes the kiss had transformed into a total make out session.

"How long have they been at it?" Sasha asked. "That's hotter than a potato." Needless to say, she was drunk.

"I don't know." Connie was worse off than Sasha "Ten minutes give or take."

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Jean was jealous but not suicidal. He knew that he was probably gonna get a beating from Mikasa if he stopped them on his own.

"NO!" Everyone else told him unanimously.

"Y-you guys have no idea how long I've been waiting for them to do this." Armin was totally drunk. Bloody Lightweight.

"Hey Krista" Ymir was sort of drunk. "T-this show's borin. Let's show em how it's done."

"S-sure" Krista was the same as Armin. "I'm go"

Krista began inching towards Ymir. The two girls became the new center of attention. Eren momentarily took his eyes off Mikasa to look at the two girls. Noticing the look on Mikasa's face, Eren gave an uninterested "Meh" and went back to Mikasa. Reiner and Jean were both acting like children about to be given candy. Sasha and Connie were starting to get ideas. Bertholdt was sweating profusely.

"You are all a bunch of drunk brats!" Levi bellowed from the doorway. Again, they had left the door open.


	3. Surprises

"Levi did you find more booze?" Hanji suddenly appeared from behind Levi, holding an empty bottle. She proceeded to peck his cheek.

Armin, Sasha and Connie were the first to laugh after a long silence. Historia, Ymir and Reiner first cracked grins, then laughed. Everyone else just grinned at the Lance Corporal, who had been cut down a notch.

"What's wrong guys?" Hanji was oblivious.

Eren who was pinned down by a drunk Mikasa, got a glare from Levi. It was not his usual death glare, but one of pleading. He could almost hear the words _BRAT HELP ME OUT! NOW!. _

_PLEASE!_

"Care to join us?" Eren wasn't sure if it was the booze talking.

"F-fine." Levi's face looked like it usually did, to most people. In reality, he was beyond relieved for the change of subject.

"Really Levi!?" Hanji merely got a nod from Levi. "Alright let's have some fun! So who got the booze!? Was it Connie?"

"Why does everyone always suspect it was me!" Connie tried to defend himself while Hanji and Levi each drained a bottle. "It was Eren!"

"Brat!?" Levi said. He had clearly underestimated the booze after he saw Hanji chug one down.

"Eren!?" Hanji was surprised. "I thought that Squad Levi sneaking you into the bar-"

"Miss Hanji!" Eren rose to his own defense now.

"I remember Gunther saying that all the Ladies in the Bar went after you the moment they saw fresh meat." Hanji's revelation brought everyone's eyes on Eren.

"Eren. Explain." Suddenly appearing sober, Mikasa had her death glare aimed on Eren.

"N-nothing happened! I swear! I-"

"Eren." Mikasa's grip tightened.

"It was totally one-sided I wasn't the one who started touching-"

"Eren." Mikasa's I'm-probably-gonna-kill-you aura was out.

"Mikasa." _Think Eren! Think! _In a near death situation his head came up with a great idea. Eren mustered all of the confidence he got from the booze. "Without that event I would have never realized that what I felt for you was love. I made sure nothing happened since I knew you were the one for me. In the middle of an ocean of women what I saw was YOU, Mikasa."

Mikasa's grip loosened, her death glare turned into an I-love-you smile and her aura became similar to Krista's.

"Eld said something about Eren screaming 'Mikasa' and running out of the bar." Levi added, drunk. He gave Eren a thumbs up, which was far from what he would normally do.

"Nice job Eren." Sasha commended Eren on escaping hell.

"Way to dodge a blade." Armin held up his own thumbs up.

"The closet's a really private spot you guys. Just fuck already." Krista surprised everyone.

"Atta girl." Ymir praised Krista.

"S-so Miss Hanji" Jean wanted to get away from the topic of Eren and Mikasa, who were currently continuing their make out session. "You and Lance Corporal Levi seem to have something going on."

"Idiot." Ymir's hand met her forehead, everyone else nodded.

It was too late when Jean realized what he had done wrong. Levi gave him a glare, one he could not read. Eren escaped certain death. Now Jean wondered if he was gonna be just as lucky.


End file.
